


Try Me

by Liliacy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, Hand Jobs, Loki Angst, Oral Sex, Romance, Seduction, Self-Doubt, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliacy/pseuds/Liliacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has his eyes on a woman, a newly made goddess of chaos and despair. Loki has never been the one to have long term relationships and his one and only goal is to bed the woman and then send her on her way. Unfortunately, the woman knows of his reputation and isn’t as easy to bed as he first thought. Unwilling to give up his plans, the woman becomes his grand prize; worthy of waiting.<br/>How long will it take, before Asha falls for the lie smith’s charms and will Loki truly use all the means necessary, only to get the goddess in his bed. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Try Me

**Author's Note:**

> A long waited Loki story.  
> Hope you enjoy it! ;)

Her eyes were bright blue like clearest of water. Her hair was blacker than darkest of the nights and soft as silk. Her skin was flawless smooth and almost glowing. Her lips were the deepest shade of red and almost too inviting to be kissed. In many standards, she was beautiful, a true goddess, with no equal. Many men would have sacrificed their lives in battle to marry her, but not Loki. No, he had never had a long lasting interest in any woman. He simply desired to have his fun and send them away right after. 

This one was a great challenge, which amused him. She hadn’t had even looked at him, like the others had. There were no signs of interest in her eyes, but he knew he would win his grand price, in time. . .

Asha, the goddess of chaos and despair had caught his eye and it meant anything but good for her. She was cocky and arrogant, just like any new made goddess, but . . . she was living in the palace with him now. It was going to make things so much easier. . .

A smug smile on his pale lips, Loki approached her in the peaceful garden, willing to win her favor on his side. 

“How is it possible, that the most beautiful thing in Asgard is sitting here by herself?” 

“The ‘thing’ likes to be by herself, my prince.”

A sharp and clever answer; this was exactly what he liked about her. She was never speechless, no matter what was thrown at her. 

“Perhaps she would allow a humble Prince her lovely company?”

“Even if the Prince is humble, he’s still a Prince and does what he wishes.”

Taking her answer as approving one Loki sat by her side, turning his green eyes at the clamshell bracelet she was making. Her delicate hands were working with such caring and demanding movements it was hard for him not to chuckle. The goddess of chaos and despair was creating something so beautiful and fragile, like her own image. 

“Is that what you have been doing here the whole day, My Lady?” He asked softly, leaning a bit closer. Innocent conversation was the easiest way to get her off guard and in his bed. 

“You know the answer to that, My Prince. I know you’ve been watching me all morning.”

“And what makes you to think this way?”

“Please, do not insult my intelligence. I noticed you watching me since breakfast and then you followed me to the library. I don’t mean to offend you, My Prince, but when you get distracted your invisibility spell cracks at times.”

“Does it, or was it I, who wished to be seen?” Loki asked smoothly, moving again a bit closer to this new found object of interest, so their legs briefly touched. 

“Do not waste your time on me, My Prince. . . I know everything about you and your honeyed words.”

“Do you now? Then would you be so kind and tell me, what you have heard? Nothing bad, I hope.”

“I assume you already know what I mean.”

“I have no idea. Please, enlighten me.”

“You’re lying. . .”

That was a thing Loki rarely heard. No one before her had never caught him of lying. Many had suspected him, of course, but not actually caught him. This added his interest towards this woma even more.

“And how can you be so sure, My Lady?” Loki asked, inwardly cheering when the goddess turned her amazingly blue eyes to meet his green ones. 

“You are the god of lies and mischief, I do not expect to hear truth from your lips, My Prince,” she added, but Loki was able to see the look in her eyes softened a bit.  
“And what expectation I should put on you, oh mistress of chaos and despair? All I have seen you do, is creating easily breakable beauty, which is miserably trying to compete with yours.”

“You know how to flatter a woman, it seems . . . but you know nothing of me, not what I am capable of.”

“Perhaps you could show me then.”

Loki studied her face for a while, waiting for response. She stared right back at him and for a moment, he would have sworn he saw a hint of a smile dancing on her perfect lips. 

Loki watched her to pick up one of the white pearls she used for her bracelet and throw it on the ground. It rolled along the stone path, stopping in front of a servant, who was carrying a tray of food. 

That small pear started a chain of events which caused him to burst into laughter. The servant fell over, sending the tray flying across the garden and hit the first person entering to the face. That person happened to be his brother. Covered with food and a priceless expression on his face he got attacked by birds, which caused him to step on the hem of his cape and take several side steps before he ended up in a fountain. 

“Oh dear, I hope you are alright!” Asha yelped, rising from the stone bench and hurrying to the fountain, where Thor still sat a stunned look on his face. 

“Yes . . . thank you. Bad luck has been following me the whole day. . .” 

Loki also stood, making his way to the fountain, and helpin his brother up, still a wide smile on his face.

“Bad luck you say. . . After that I’d almost say someone has cursed you, dear brother. . .”

“In the name of the nine realms, I hope not! I’ve been embarrassed enough for one day.”

“What brings you here, My Prince? I heard you were practicing with Lady Sif today,” Asha asked, most innocent look on her face that Loki had ever seen. She looked even more innocent that he did, after putting worms in Thor’s food when they were kinds. At times he still wondered is if he had noticed anything.

“Father asked me to bring word about tonight’s ball. He wishes to see you both there.”

Loki nodded slightly, telling he hadn’t made any plans, and glanced over at Asha from the corner of his eye. She agreed to come as well, like she would have had a choice, really. . .

A ball thrown out of nowhere! How could this be any simpler? He would get this woman drunk, dance her to dizziness and have his way with her and then send her on her way, like he had done to so many women before her.

“Lady Asha, allow me to accompany you back to the palace,” Loki said softly, offering his long fingered hand to her. 

Hesitating she offered him her hand to him as well, still keeping her distance. However, Loki knew her hesitance was a good sign. It meant she wasn’t so sure about herself anymore and that would only make cracking her guard down even easier. 

In the company of his idiotic big brother and his grand prize, Loki made his way back to the palace, ready for the interesting night. . .

Thor left their company at the hall, telling he needed to talk to his mother about something, which Loki didn’t mind at all. He instead, wasn’t quite ready to leave his new favorite toy, so he insisted to accompany her to the door of her chambers. 

“So, this is where your chambers are . . . I do not remember visiting her for a long time; it would be fascinating to see what you have done with the rooms,” Loki spoke with voice, which reminded a purring cat. To think about it, the look on his face even reminded the one of a cat, when it was stalking its pray . . .

“I am sure you’d be fascinated, My Prince, but I am afraid it is not a good time for your visit.”

“What a disappointment, perhaps later, then?” He asked, leaning in for a kiss, eyes almost closed. But instead of her mouth, his lips met the back of her hand.

“I fear the later won’t come, ever.” And after those words, she shut and locked the door in front of his face. 

A kiss to the hand? It was better than nothing and the night was young. Besides, Loki was really enjoying this little game they were playing. And he also decided to show her that ‘ever’ was coming sooner than she had ever thought. . .


	2. Try Me 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time, but it is getting there, slowly. . . Asha isn't an easy case.

Talk, talk, talk . . . and talk! And normally he enjoyed it. He was good at it, better than anyone else, but now, he felt like to be left alone. He didn’t need all that small talk and all those people around him asking how life has treated him and ask stupid questions about his brother and gossiping around the palace. How long was it going to take for one woman to repair herself for a party?!

Loki had been walking around the great hall, trying to move unnoticeable so he wouldn’t be disturbed. It was pointless. Every time he thought he saw Asha, someone came to distracts him. As a Prince and son of Odin, he of course had to stay for a polite chit chat while his goddess ran around vulnerable for other man’s charms. Or not. It almost seemed like she wasn’t in the party at all. . .

Loki had almost given up on hope, when she noticed a woman, right next to Lady Sif, looking extremely bored. There she was, hiding from all curious eyes, including his. Somehow she had managed to tame her wild black curls into long braid, which was hanging over her left shoulder. Her dress was white and golden, simple, yet tasteful. No wonder he hadn’t noticed her amongst those fancy Asgardians, who enjoyed puffy, colorful dresses, which showed all the way to Bifrost, which was at the far end of city.

Smoothly Loki walked past the crowd, not willing to lose her from his sight. Now it was time for his favorite part; seduction. At the best it lasted for hours, he really enjoyed a good challenge.

“Good evening ladies, I hope you have enjoyed your evening?”

Lady Sid greeted him properly, telling she had had a good time and she was waiting for his brother, Asha in the other hand, just nodded her head slightly. He stayed and talked with them for a while, mostly Sif, before she noticed his brother and hurried to him. It was a perfect timing.

Asha sifter nervously, when Loki sat next to her, but she didn’t change her seat. It was almost like she predicted what was coming next and she was afraid he would succeed.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re avoiding me. . .”

“And if I didn’t know better, I’d say you are harassing me, my Prince. . .”

“Then I am truly glad you do not know better.”

There it was again! A smile, crossing her lips only for a few seconds, before she got back serious and turned her gaze away.

“Tell me, my lady; do you dance?”

“I do, but only when drunk.”

“Then perhaps I could offer you a glass of our finest wine?” Loki asked a smooth smirk on his lips, offering her a crystal glass, filled with rich and tasty wine. It would get her drunk in no time, especially after that little ‘something’ he had added in it.

“I thank you, my Prince, but your father has forbidden me to drink tonight. He fears I might cause trouble. . .”

A lie, obviously! His father hadn’t ever forbidden drinking and he never would. Even his own son got drunk almost every day. But that was Thor, who didn’t know how to behave.

“You are refusing to dance with me, then?” He asked arching a brow. How far this woman would go, just to avoid physical touch with him? Now she was being just rude and a liar and a very bad one. . .

“Alright then . . . as your Prince, I command you to dance with me.”

This was probably the first time when he had managed to get her completely off guard. The hall was full of people, there was nowhere to run and now she couldn’t refuse. Not without further consequences of course.

“No.”

“No? I think yes, or I might slip who caused the terrible mess and destruction in the library . . . it is still closed because cleaning it up will take several more days.”

Her blue eyes were nailed to his, and there was a shocked look in them. She obviously hadn’t expected this. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it right away again, turning her yes to the floor. Just for a moment though, soon she raised her gaze back at him, pure anger in her look. He liked it. She had some energy in her, not lifeless and weak like the others. . .

“Then I shall dance with you, my Prince . . . like you left me a choice.”

Innocent and sweet smile on his face, Loki offered his hand, which she grabbed, allowing him to lead her to the dance-floor.

“It would please me, if you used my first name, Asha. I believe we’re past the point of class differences.” Loki spoke softly, starting the dance with her, first bowing slightly, then placing his left hand in the air, his palm on her direction, waiting for her to place her hand against his.

“As you wish, my Prince.”

It was a stupid dance, which reminded walking and spinning around, but it was the most common dance in Asgard and meant especially for communication. With any other partner, he had been bored, but with her . . . he couldn’t wait to get started.

Finally she placed her palm against his, rising her chin slightly. Aisha was a proud creature, who rarely accepted anyone. She was wild and free, but in skilled hands, could be tamed. She reminded Loki so much of his favorite horse.

“I admire your spirit, Asha, but I wonder; why do you hate me so much?”

“I do not hate you.”

“Then why do you try to resist me? I know we could enjoy each other’s company; we are so much alike,” Loki whispered, taking his advantage from the situation, grapping her waist in the middle of the spin, pulling her against his body. Now this way of dancing, suited him much better.

Asha glanced nervously around, trying to push him away, but he only smirked, tightening his grip from her slim waist.

“Now, now. . . there’s no need for that. I can sense you are not uncomfortable.”

“Everyone’s looking at us! Please, Loki; stop this.”

Loki smirked, pleased that she had used his real name. He spun her around a couple of times before answering to her shushed words.

“Let them watch, they are going to gossip about this party anyways, so let’s give them something to talk about, shall we?”

“No! I don’t want to be marked as one of those girls,“ she hissed, yet keeping her cool and continued dancing.

“And what do you mean by that?” Loki asked, moving his other hand up to her hair, pushing hear head against his chest, so he was able to speak with no one else hearing their conversation.

“Many girls have visited your chambers; they gossip about it around town. Say you take interest in anyone who is . . . suitable for your activities.”

“Rumors are rumors and not often meant to take seriously. I have enjoyed the company of several women past time, but it doesn't mean I just sleep around.”

“It means that, my prince and I do not only speak of women, I speak, everyone, who is. . . suitable.”

“Oh, really? And is there any prove of this?” He asked chuckling, allowing his lips to brush against her ear, but only for a moment. Her skin was soft and smooth, just like he had imagined it to be. And it was hard for Loki to resist the temptation of nibbling her earlobe.  
Her hair smelled fresh, like rain early in the morning and the way she pursed her red lisps when she was angry was driving him nuts, sending pleasurable jolts through his body.

“Prove? I do not know about any prove to back up the rumors, my Prince, but I've heard your father owns a very special horse. . .”

Loki grunted in frustration. She wasn't really going to bring this up, was she? He had dreamed about having nasty conversation with her, but not like this. This was a subject he didn't enjoy talking about. She was clever, he had to admit it, brining up a thing like that in this situation.

“Ah, you have heard about Sleipnir? Marvelous creature, isn't it?” He asked, sinking his long fingers into her hair, pulling her closer, so her cheek squeezed against the cold metal of his armor. It was careful hint, meant to tell her to drop the subject. But, she didn't. It was very brave.

“It is indeed. I am dying of curiosity, where did it come from?”

“What do you wish me to say? That everyone makes mistakes? You know the story behind that horse and don't even dare to tell me different!”

“A mistake? Is that what you call it?” The sarcasm in her voice added to that smug smile on her lips angered him. She wished to make a mockery of him.

“I suggest you to remember you place, My Lady, but if you wish to hear an excuse; I was drunk and it was a stupid bet between me and my brother,” He hissed, getting ready to defend his honor and slightly cracked pride even further, but for his surprise, he heard a real, quiet laughter escape from her plump red lips.

“And what you gained by winning this bet, my Prince?” She asked, her blue eyes shining brightly. It was probably a good sign.

“I live in larger chambers than my dear brother,” Loki smirked, finally letting go of her hair, while they finished the dance.

“Ah, so it was a good bet after all. . . I thank you for the dance, my Prince, but I find myself in the need of fresh air.” After those words, she left.

Even if he was slightly humiliated and definitely confused, Loki thought it had been worth it, to force her dance with him. He had mostly enjoyed the dance and broken the awkward tension between them. Perhaps she would now smile more for him. Actually, he could find it out right away and follow her. There was only one balcony leading out this hall and that was the only place she could have gone.

Like he had predicted, she was standing out there, alone, her back turned to the door. She moved her weight from left foot to right, like she had known he had followed her. Even if she knew, she didn't turn to look at him.

Loki used this as an advantage and snuck behind her, leaning in, so he got her locked between his hands, which now rested on the banister right next to hers.

“Beautiful night, isn't it?”

“It's like any other night in Asgard, bright, with full of stars and endless distance.”

“I didn't know you such a poet, my dear Lady. May I ask, where are all those deep thoughts coming from?” 

“Why did you follow me?”

“I am curious to know how you managed to avoid me whole evening. Sif told you arrived at the same time with her.”

“I hid under the table when you came closer.”

“And how could you have noticed me in that crowd?”

“I have no idea,” Asha smiled, now turning to look at him, allowing her eyes to wander up to his helmet.

“I see. Wearing this isn't my choice really, it's just a part of the party- or war clothes, so I need to wear it because of my status, or that's what my father says.”

“Well, we're technically out of the party now.”

“True,” Loki said snapping his fingers, making the helmet disappear with golden smoke.

“Impressive trick, my Prince. Has it worked well on other women?”

“I haven't shown any tricks to other women,” he smiled, placing his hand gently on her shoulder, fondling the bare skin with his thumb.

“Too bad for them then, I've heard you are quite skilled with magic.”

“That is true; there are many kinds of magic I'd like to show you.”

“I do believe that, but it's late. I wish you good night, Loki.”

After those words, she pushed him aside and walked off.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. =3


End file.
